Mirame
by Marie Cullen2017
Summary: caundo la musica revela el verdadero ser. bella se dara a respetar con la ayuda de suprimos los vulturi musica,diversion y romance TH lemonn


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Mírame**

**By**

**Marie Cullen2017**

Hola me llamo Isabella swan y todos aquí donde estudio me ven como la nerd come libros, a quien los chicos miran con lastima, pero eso pronto iba a acabar ya que mi escuela participara en el intercolegial de bandas hay es donde podre mostrar que no soy como todos piensan

Nunca pensé que mi verano y sobre todo mi vida fuera a cambiar tanto, la visita a mis primos en Italia me abrió un nuevo camino, descubrí la música y como esta puede traer grandes cambios.

Mis primos me convencieron de crear una banda, cosa que al principio no acepte pero con el poder de persuasión de jane dije que si así nació efecto violeta mis primos tocaban los instrumentos y hacían algunas voces mientras que yo era la cantante principal. Como ellos no me querían dejar sola se regresaron conmigo a USA, así que aquí estamos ellos con su imagen de total perfección y yo con mis gafas y ropa holgada aunque los esfuerzos de jane para cambiar mi manera de vestir no valieran la pena.

Ingresamos en la calzada del instituto y todas las fueron principalmente a nuestros autos pero en cuanto nos vieron bajar de los mismos los rumores no se hicieron esperar.

"Que hace la rata de biblioteca swan con los nuevos"

"Que mala imagen esta dando la swan con los recién llegados"

"quienes son los nuevos están hechos unos cueros y sus autos no están nada mal"

Jane hizo una mueca de desagrado y me dijo:

-Bella porque no me hiciste caso te dije que no te pusieras esa ropa no va con tu estilo- me reprendió con una mueca de fastidio

- ya déjala pequeño demonio ya tendrás oportunidad de que las vistas y juegues a las muñecas con ella- la regaño afton

En eso la persona menos deseada sea acerco a nosotros con aquel aura de arrogancia y petulancia, me miro con indiferencia y se dirigió a mis primos

-hola soy Irina y les puedo ayudar en lo que sea-dijo con una sonrisa- swan piérdete espantas a los nuevos- me escupió

Alec miro a Irina con cara de pocos amigos, el podía ser muy dulce pero cuando se enojaba era mejor salir huyendo

-óyeme bien estúpida porque solo te lo diré una sola ves y no lo voy a repetir-dijo Alec con la mirada de hielo-nadie absolutamente nadie se mete con bella me entendiste-termino con fría y mirada que congelaba

Los ojos de Irina transmitían terror se dio media vuelta no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de absoluto odio

No le preste atención a esto y seguí, junto con mis primos, el camino a la oficina del director del instituto. Ya estábamos por llegar a la oficina cuando de repente jane se detiene frente a una cartelera informativa, se veía algo entusiasmada.

-¿Qué sucede prima?- le pregunté con algo de interés.

-Nada Bella, adelántense Uds., yo entro en un minuto- con la vista aun en la cartelera.

No quise interrumpir lo que estaba viendo, decidí restarle importancia al comportamiento extraño de Jane y entre a la oficina seguida por los chicos.

**Jane Pov**

Lo que vi en la cartelera de actividades fue la ficha de inscripción al intercolegial y mientras los chicos retiraban sus horarios decidí hacer algo para el bien de Bella y también para el bien de la banda; nos inscribiría en este, estaba segura que efecto violeta ganaría y Bella podría salir de su burbuja definitivamente, vi pasar a un chico y sin esperar mas le pregunte.

-oye una pregunta, ¿alguien se a interesado alguna vez en el intercolegial?, ¿han participado?- le pregunte.

-no nunca se ha participado de hecho jamás nos a interesado preferimos participar en otras cosas- respondió y se fue.

Bueno lo hecho hecho esta a partir de ahora todo será distinto.

**Bella Pov**

La sonrisa que traía jane era la de alguien que ha hecho alguna travesura algo se traía entre manos y tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar, los chicos también se dieron cuenta de esto y se estremecieron.

-este jane aquí esta tu horario y se puede saber que diablos hiciste niña del demonio- le recrimino Félix

Jane sonrió de la manera más "inocente" si era posible

-yo no hice nada solo los inscribí en le intercolegial de bandas y pues hasta ahora somos la única banda inscrita- comento como si nada

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE?-prácticamente grite

-es que te volviste loca- le reprocho afton

-pero es que yo que…-intento decir jane

-peo es que tu nada jane en que estabas pensando- le regaño demetri

-bueno ya bájenle con el regaño lo hice porque es una oportunidad única para la banda y para que bella por fin demuestre quien es en realidad- replico jane con tono enojado

-este chicos creo que mejor discutamos esto en el almuerzo ahora vámonos a clases o llegaremos tarde-les dije

A medida que avanzábamos por los pasillos mas miradas se posaban en nosotros pero la única mirada que quería era la de el "Edward cullen", capitán del equipo de futbol y estudiante ejemplar, el y su familia eran los mas populares del instituto y mi amor platónico pero tanto el como sus hermanos siempre daban una aura de absoluta perfección.

Estaba por entrar a clases de calculo cuando lo vi, absolutamente perfecto como un modelo de revistas, hice una mueca al ver con quien venia, precisamente era ella Irina, Alec se dio cuenta de esto me abrazo y planto un beso en la mejilla no estoy segura pero pude ver algo raro en aquellos ojos verdes que tango me gustaban.

-bella, cariño que te sucede porque de repente te pusiste triste-pregunto Alec

-nada Alec solo son cosas mías-le respondí con tono triste

La clase de calculo paso en un tris tras así que me encamine a mi siguiente clase, literatura la cual compartía con afton y Alice la hermana de Edward, todo iba normal solo con algunas bromas entre Afton y yo y miradas extrañas por parte de Alice, la hora ya estaba por terminar cuando un anuncio del director Smith nos tomo a afton y a mi por sorpresa.

-Estimados estudiantes por primera ves tenemos en este instituto un participante para el intercolegial de bandas el grupo afortunado es efecto violeta felicidades chicos esperamos escucharlos esta tarde en el discurso de bienvenida-exclamo el director

Tanto afton como yo nos miramos con horror a los ojos, en que demonios nos había metido jane

A la hora del almuerzo en nuestra mesa solo se escuchaban los reclamos por parte de nosotros a lo cual jane solo nos daba una mirada con una sonrisa

-No, no, no y no me niego a hacer el ridículo jane- le replique

-Demonios Jane en que nos metiste-dijo Félix

-Pequeño demonio del mal como se te ocurrió hacernos esto-dijo afton

-Jane hermanita porque nos metiste en esto solo ve la cara de trauma que tiene bella parece que comió limón-le dijo Alec

-Demonios jane y para colmo tenemos que tocar hoy-replico demetri

En la mesa de los cullen se podían ver miradas de interrogación y curiosidad

-Hay bueno ya párenle a los reclamos-prácticamente nos grito jane-y hoy si van a tocar y no solo eso bella podrá demostrar quien es en verdad, aquella chica que vimos este verano en Italia ya tengo todo arreglado-aplaudió jane

Suspire con resignación era algo a lo que me teína que enfrentar

-bueno ya que, salgamos y demostremos quienes somos en realidad-dije con resignación

-ahora antes de que todos nos miren con ganas de matarnos por hacer lo que nunca se atrevieron prometan algo-dijo afton-siempre estaremos juntos-termino

-lo prometemos-dijimos al unisonó y nos echamos a reír

-bueno y ahora el quid del asunto es que tocamos digo que canciones vamos a presentar-pregunto Alec

-que tal abrir con We are y cerramos con No me digas que no-sugirió Félix

-bien ya todo esta arreglado ahora terminemos este día al estilo Vulturi-dijo Demetri

El día termino de pasar si se puede decir con "tranquilidad", los nervios estaban a flor de piel mientras mas se acercaba la hora de presentarnos, sabia que la loca controladora de mi prima tendría algo preparado, toque el lado derecho de mi espalda y sobre mi hombro se posaba la prueba de mi verano, el cual estuvo lleno de música, locuras y amistad. Solo espero que cuando todo el instituto vea a Efecto Violeta pueda obtener el respeto de todos, pero sobre todo no ser invisible para el.

Nos llamaron a todos para dirigirnos al gimnasio ya era la hora del discurso de bienvenida cuando Jane nos jalo a parte.

**Alice Pov**

Que emoción por fin se participaría en el intercolegial de bandas, aunque nadie quería revelar quien era el valiente por las miradas y el alboroto en la cafetería esta mañana deduje que eran los nuevos lo que no entendía era que hacia Bella Swan una chica dulce y algo callada de mi clase de literatura con ellos. Aunque ella es perfecta para mi hermano y no esa insípida de Irina que en lo único que estaba pendiente era en su falso cabello rubio y su maquillaje, esa zorra no será para mi hermano de verdad no se que vio en ella pero de algo estoy segura de que bella será la novia de mi hermano nadie apuesta contra mi.

Las palabras del director dando la bienvenida me saco de mis pensamientos, siempre era el mismo para cuando termino de dar su discurso y presento a la única banda que se atrevió a participar el jadeo de la multitud no se hizo esperar pero la cara que mas me gusto ver fue la de Edward que era de total sorpresa con un brillo sin igual en sus ojos aunque la de la peli teñida de Irina era digna de una foto sencillamente este prometía ser un año para recordar.

**Bueno aquí estoy con otro fic solo espero que sea de su agrado esta ves la inspiración vino de la música de nikki clan, aquí los vulturi son los buenos y traerán mucha diversión los malos poco a poco revelaran su fea cara. **

**Quisiera agradecer a:**

**Kxandra: brujís gracias por apoyarme en esta locura y ayudarme con las ideas de verdad gracias.**

**Y a todas aquellas autoras las cuales sus historias han sido fuente de inspiración.**

**No sean malas y déjenme un review y díganme que opinan **

**Nos leemos *-***


End file.
